One Love Lost, Another Love Gained
by narutogoddess
Summary: There's no doubt that Nezumi loved Shion more than anything but, Nezumi has kept something from his lover; there was someone else, a girl. She was his first love, he thought that she would be his only love. Until the day Shion and Nezumi met on that fateful day. Nezumi goes to Inukashi on advice on how to tell Shion about the girl. NezumiXShion, NezumiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own No.6. Also, I'm in love with Nezumi, I don't care if he's gay for Shion. Also, I feel like Nezumi is more Bi-sexual than gay so…there is a female involved in this story, but trust me, I am 1000000% a Neumi and Shion supporter! **

Back-story:

It's been 3 years since Nezumi left, he's back now and him and Shion have officially proclaimed their love for each other and are happily together. The fallen walls of No.6 are slowly starting to erode away and West Block citizens and No.6 citizens are almost happily living as one. Karan is taking care of the baby that Shion found and Lili as well. Inukashi is still running the hotel but because of the down fall of No.6, some citizens have been fixing it up and temporarily living there. Rikiga is his same ol' self!

It was snowing hard and the wind was blowing as Nezumi stood in the night watching the world around him. It has almost been four years since who he thought would be his one and only love had passed away.

"Nezumi!" called Shion in the distance, "Come inside, the weather's getting worse!"

Under his breath Nezumi whispered to himself, "Yes mother…"

As he turned to make his way back to his and Shion's underground home, there was a dog howling in the distance. _I wonder if you miss her too, Inukashi._

When Nezumi reached his front door, his current lover was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling, and waiting for him.

"If you keep going out in the storms you'll get sick," warned Shion.

"Stop worrying so much…"

"But it's my job to worry about you. I do love you after all." Shion moved from his spot at the door and took Nezumi's hand, "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"If you say so," the other male said as he moved to his tip toes to kiss his lover gently on the lips.

Over the years, Shion came to terms with the fact that Nezumi often lied to him. He knew now that Nezumi always had a logical reason to lie. 1) To protect Shion, 2) he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Let's go to bed," suggested Shion, "It's getting late."

When the two lovers were snuggly under the covers, Nezumi slowly brushed Shion's bangs away from his eyes and gently kissed him on the nose, "I love you too," he whispered closing his eyes.

Nezumi was the first to wake as usual the next morning. He watched Shion sleep as he himself tried to wake up.

After what seemed like only seconds of watching the peacefully sleeping boy, Nezumi slowly crawled out of bed; careful not to wake Shion, and made his way to the very back of his library.

He crouched down to the floor, lifted one of the boards and pulled out an eleven by eight inch wooden box.

Reaching into the floor once more, Nezumi removed an old key ring with only the key to open the box attached to it.

He unlocked the box and set it down in front of him. The box hadn't been opened in three years and was covered in a thin layer of dust.

He took a deep breath as he opened the box of memories. He dug through the box a little until he pulled out a picture he took of his lost love.

The picture was taken only a few weeks before she got sick. She was so beautiful; her long, straight brown hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back and she wore a pale pink strapless dress.

The next thing he pulled out of the box was the heart shaped locket that her mother had given to her shortly before their people were wiped out by No.6. Inside the piece of metal she kept a picture of him and a picture of her parents.

He was just about to take out another item but, from across the room his lover had awoken.

"Nezumi?" said Shion sleepily from across the room, "Where are you?"

"Here," he answered as he locked the box and quickly slid it back under the floorboards.

When Nezumi had reentered their bedroom, Shion was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Why didn't you wait for me to wake up today?" he asked, "I like waking up to you watching me."

"Sorry Shion, but, I have to work."

He started to lace up his boots when Shion said, "But the theatres closed on Sunday's."

"Uh…yeah, I have to do something for Inukashi."

"Oh!" said Shion as he jumped out of bed, "I'll come with you! I want to see the dogs."

"You see the dog's everyday; don't you get sick of them?"

"I could never get sick of Inukashi's dogs! They're all so wonderful!"

"Right…"

Nezumi really didn't want Shion coming with him to Inukashi's. He had a secret matter he wanted to discuss with the dog keeper, but, he couldn't say no to Shion anymore unless his life would be in danger.

"Fine…get dressed."

"Alright!"

Usually the two boys' would walk hand in hand through the city but, today Nezumi kept his hands in his jacket pockets. It didn't bother Shion that Nezumi didn't want to hold hands with him, it would be unlike the taller boy if he didn't just want to keep to himself on occasion. However, today there was something off about the white haired boys love.

"What are you thinking about Nezumi?" asked Shion.

"Nothing, why?"

"You can't be thinking nothing Nezumi! It's impossible."

"I'll tell you later then…I have to talk to Inukashi about it first."

"But you're with me, not her. What can you discuss with her that you can't talk about with me?"

Shion felt a little betrayed that Nezumi wanted Inukashi to talk to instead of himself.

"It's about something that happened before you got here. So it doesn't concern you."

"O-okay Nezumi," Shion said sadly.

Once at the hotel, Inukashi was standing on top of a pile of rubble with her hands on her hips, laughing madly.

"What is that idiot doing?" said Nezumi staring up at her.

"Nezumi, you shouldn't call her an idiot; you know more than anyone how intelligent she is."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and wondered how he could have ever fallen in love with someone so irritating… "Hey Mutt!" he yelled up to Inukashi.

The dog keeper spun on her heel and stared straight down at the couple.

"What do you want you stupid Rat!?" responded Inukashi.

"Get your mangy ass down here and find out!"

By the time the fight between The Dog and The Rat began, Shion was already out of ear shot and playing with the many dogs.

"And why the hell would I do that, Nezumi?!"

"Because, it's about Clara…"

Inukashi's face immediately softened at the mention of the old friends' name. In a much mellower tone she said, "I'll be right down."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Well I got a few reviews about how people hate self insertions and how I shouldn't write them. Well….I don't care. This is a self Insertion so if you don't like them, don't read, don't comment, don't complain. It's honestly not hard to do. That's is all ****J**

Inukashi slid down the pile of rubble and stopped in front of Nezumi. "What's got you thinking about Clara all of a sudden?"

"I have to tell Shion about her."

"You haven't told him yet!? You've been with him for over a year and he still doesn't know?!"

Nezumi shook his head, "I'm not sure how to tell him. I still love her but, I love him too and I'm afraid he'll leave if I tell him."

"You stupid Rat…Shion won't leave you. If you tell him, it'll probably make him love you even more…if that's possible…he's already stuck to you like glue."

"Ha! I guess your right." Nezumi turned towards the hotel to find his lover.

"Aren't you going to thank me!?" Called Inukashi.

Nezumi ignored her and kept on walking.

"YOU STUPID RAT!"

When Nezumi entered the lobby of the hotel, Shion was under three dogs that were fiercely licking his face.

"Guys stop!" laughed Shion as he attempted to wiggle free from the dogs, "I promise I'll play with you after work tomorrow!"

The dogs moved away from Shion when they sensed the annoyance of Nezumi.

"Hi Nezumi! How was your talk with Inukashi!?" said Shion.

"It was fine…come with me. We need to talk about something."

"Uh…alright." Shion said as he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off, "Where are we going?"

"The cemetery."

"Why are we going there?"

"I need to show you something."

The two of them left the hotel with Inukashi and her two brothers following closely behind.

"Why are you following us?" asked Nezumi.

The dogs barked and Inukashi translated, "they said 'Moral support'."

"I don't need your help."

"Whatever…I'm not here for _you _anyways," she scowled.

Nezumi and Inukashi stopped at headstone with a crying angle sitting atop it and stared at it sadly.

Shion could sense the sadness in the air and bent down to read what was written on the grave marker.

"Who's Clara?" he asked.

"An old friend…" said Inukashi fighting back a tear.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Nezumi?" asked Shion standing up to face his lover.

The dark haired boy nodded, "I need to tell you about her."

"A-alright, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Yes I do Shion. She wasn't just a good friend of mine, she was a lot more."

"I'll say…" Inukashi rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean Nezumi?"

"She and I…we were together for a long time."

"As more than friends?" asked Shion.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend."

The pain was obvious on Nezumi's face, "You don't need to tell me anymore if you don't want to Nezumi. I understand if it hurts you."

"It doesn't matter if I want to tell you or not. I have to do it because I'm with you now and it's unfair to you if I don't tell you about my life before we met," he said taking Shion's hand and squeezing it.

"Alright Nezumi."

_Nezumi POV_

_ I ran as fast as I could from the wildly spreading flames engulfing my village and its people. The Forest People were no match for No.6 that was obvious. But we still had to try and survive._

_ I got to the shallow lake at the edge of the forest and jumped in. I shivered at the touch of the freezing waters. I swam out to the middle of the lake and grabbed on to my father's canoe that was still tied to the dock. I attempted to flip it so that I could hide from No.6 underneath, but I wasn't strong enough._

_ My fingers and toes were starting to go numb. I needed to figure out a way to stay warm and still stay hidden from the enemy. I attempted to flip the canoe a second time and succeeded._

_ "Yes!" I whispered. I took a deep breath to swim under the canoe but something told me to stop what I was doing and turn around._

_ A little ways down the river I could see a log floating towards me. As it got closer and closer to me I could see that there was someone holding onto the log._

_ The log got hooked on a weeping willow that was dipped down into the water. I swam out to the tree to get a better look at who was on the log._

_ It was a little girl from my village. I didn't know her, but she went to the same school as me._

_ "Hey," I said quietly, "are you alive?"_

_ Her eyes slowly opened to look at me._

_ "Where are they?" she asked slowly starting to lift her head from the log._

_ "Who?" I asked, "Your parents?"_

_ "No…the men chasing me."_

_ "There are people chasing you!?"_

_ She nodded._

_ "Then you need to come with me."_

_ "I can't swim," she said tightening her grip on the log._

_ "I'll help you."_

_ She shook her head quickly, "No, I'll drown!"_

_ "Would you rather drown or get caught by No.6?" I reached my hand out to her._

_ In the distance we could here our people screaming. They were burning alive; my parents, my friends, my grandmother, everyone._

_ "Come on," I said, "we need to get away from the shore, the fire is spreading and soon it will reach the trees on the lake."_

_ She slid off her log and used it to keep herself above the water until I could reach her._

_ I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her swim out to the canoe._

_ "We need to go under," I told her, "I'll go first, don't let go of my hands. Once I'm on the other side, go under the water and I'll pull you over."_

_ "O-okay."_

_ I took a deep breath and swam under the canoe._

_ "Okay," I called out to her, "take a deep breath and close your eyes."_

_ I heard a small splash as her head went under. I quickly pulled her under the canoe pulled her head back above the water._

_ "Thanks," she said, "for saving me."_

_ "Sure, I'm Nezumi," I told her._

_ She smiled and said, "I'm Clara!"_

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out, the italics are Nezumi telling Shion about Clara. Basically the rest of the story will be in italics, sorry if that annoys you. On Nezumi's wiki page, it said that he was 4 when the Forest People were wiped out, but that seemed a little young to me so, I made him like eight. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I started watching No.6 again! It's my 3****rd**** time! I'm so obsessed…I think its starting to become a problem! Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Also, if any of you know where I can find the rest of the manga online in English please let me know in a comment! I've read everything to chapter 21 and can't find 22 anywhere. Thank you!**

_Nezumi POV_

_ Clara and I stayed hidden under the canoe. There wasn't much to hold onto under the canoe but I never let go of her._

_ "Nezumi," she whispered, "I'm cold."_

_ I tightened my grip on her in attempt to keep her warm. She kept shivering. _

_ Parts of me were starting to go numb as well; we needed to get out of the freezing waters before we froze to death._

_ I took her hands and put them above her so she could hold onto the seats in the canoe. _

_ "Don't let go," I told her, "I'm going to go check outside."_

_ She nodded._

_ I dove under the water and came up slowly on the other side of the boat. The trees on the side of the lake that held our village were all up in flames. In the distance I could still hear the cries of my people. The manhunt was still happening._

_ I turned around to check out the other side of the lake. It was burning, but a lot less than the other side._

_ I swam under the water back to Clara, "The trees on the other side aren't burning as bad. We can get away if we go through."_

_ She grabbed onto me and together we swam to the safer side of the forest. _

_ I let her climb out of the water first but stayed close behind._

_ The two of us ran a short distance into the forest before anyone found us._

_ "Look over there!" yelled one of the men hunting us, "they're from the village!"_

_ "Take them out!" yelled his partner back to him._

_ Clara and I took off running deeper into the forest._

_ We were soon surrounded by flames on every side._

_ "Nezumi, what do we do!?" She was crying._

_ I didn't know what to do. We were surrounded on every side. But, I refused to die here._

_ I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me into the thinnest wall of flames. But the hunters followed._

_ We were still ahead of them, but we wouldn't be much longer._

_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the hunters prepare to blast us with his flame thrower._

_ "Look out!" I yelled to Clara then pushed her out of the way of the blast._

_ It was too late for me. The flames caught on the back of my shirt and burned my back. I screamed._

_ "Nezumi!" she yelled._

_ I fell to the ground. I've never been in so much pain in my life. _

_ I managed to get my burning shirt off my back, but the pain didn't stop._

_ "Run," I managed to choke out, "get away."_

_ "No, I don't want to leave you behind," she was on her hands and knees in front of me._

_ "Just go!"_

_ She shook her head._

_ From behind us, twigs snapped as the hunters drew closer._

_ "There you two are," he said, "you've been causing us quite a bit of trouble."_

_ Clara stood up and moved around my limp body._

_ "What are you doing?! I told you to get away!"_

_ "Leave Nezumi alone!" she shouted at them._

_ They laughed and readied their flame throwers._

_ "Come with us and you won't burn."_

_ She clenched her fists and stood her ground, "go away!" _

_ I could feel myself start to pass out, but my eyes shot open as the song started playing in my head. _

Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito waas kokoro o ubau/ daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hakari yo/ koko ni subete o todomete/ koko ni subete o todome/ koko de ikite/ tamashii yo, kokoro yp, ai yo, omoi yo/ koko ni kaeri/ koko ni todomatte/

_There was a strong gust of wind and the flaming trees around us immediately went out._

_ The hunters screamed and fell to the ground as blood started running from their eyes, ears, mouth and nose. _

_ They were dead._

_ And we were safe._

_ My eyes got heavy, and as soon as I started to pass out again, she fell to the ground and passed out as well._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nezumi POV

_By the time I came to, the sun was coming up. I groaned in pain as I attempted to stand, but the burns on my back were still too raw._

_ I analyzed my surroundings. The men who chased us were in the same place they should be. Clara was still unconscious just an arms length away._

_ I reached for the small brunette and shook her awake._

_ "N-Nezumi…what's happened?" she asked still groggy._

_ "We must have passed out."_

_ She slowly sat up and crawled over to me to get a closer look at the burns._

_ "Does it hurt?" she asked with a worried look on her face._

_ "No," I lied, "It doesn't"_

_ "How far from the lake do you think we are?" she asked._

_ "Not far, why?"_

_ "We need water. And with it I can clean your wound."_

_ "What about you? You're hurt too." I said noticing the burns on her arms and legs._

_ She shook her head, "I'll be fine, and it isn't too bad." She stood up and turned towards the lake, "I'll be right back."_

_ She ran off in the direction of the water leaving me alone._

_ I pushed myself up onto my elbows but collapsed right away. I was in too much pain to even move. _

_ She came back just as quickly as she left, with her canteen filled with water._

_ "Stay still," she said, "this might hurt a lot."_

_ She slowly poured the cold water onto my back. My body instantly tightened up and I bit my tongue and hissed through my teeth to keep from shouting._

_ "Sorry," she said, "I have to dry you off now."_

_ She ripped off a piece of her jacket and softly patted it over the burns._

_ I cringed again._

_ "I have to dress the burns," she said reaching into the small pack she had with her, "The bandages might be a little wet, but they should work for now."_

_ She slowly and gently wrapped the bandages around my torso. When she was done, she helped me stand._

_ "We need to get out of the forest," I told her, "No.6 could still have people after us."_

_ She nodded and put my arm around her shoulder to help me walk._

_ "Wait," I said, "Before we go, get the super fiber off the soldiers."_

_ She pulled me over to the bodies and we wrapped the super fiber cloths around ourselves._

_ We wandered around the forest until sunset when we finally came across a town to the west of No.6's wall._

_ The two of us decided that it was time for a rest. We found an alley and she gently set me down, careful not to touch the still fresh wound._

_ I leaned on the wall of the alley with my shoulder, "We need to find food," I said._

_ "I'll go get some," she stood up._

_ I grabbed her arm as she turned, "No, you shouldn't go alone."_

_ "Nezumi, it'll be okay. And besides, you can hardly move."_

_ She was right. I _could _barely move. And the hunger and exhaustion weren't helping, "Be careful."_

_ She nodded and left the alley._

Clara POV

_I wandered the streets for at least an hour looking for someone kind enough to spare some food. Nobody did._

_ After hearing 'No way kid, now go away your scaring away my customers' over and over again, I decided to give up and go back to where I had left Nezumi._

_ I was just about to turn back when I saw a little girl about my age followed by a pack of dogs smuggling food from almost every vender. _

_ I ran up to her and grabbed her arm._

_ "Hey! What the hell!?" she said turning around to face me._

_ "Can you help me, please?" I asked her._

_ "What? No way! I need to survive!"_

_ "Please," I begged, "My friend and I, we're from the forest."_

_ "Wait, your forest folk!?" she looked shocked._

_ I nodded._

_ "You were all supposed to die in the manhunt…why are you here?"_

_ "We got away. Please help me; my friend is hurt really bad."_

_ I tightened my grip on the girls arm._

_ "Ow!" she tried to twist away, "Alright, alright, I'll help you."_

_ I let go of the girls arm and brought her to where I had left Nezumi._

_ He was struggling to stay awake._

_ I shook him gently, "Nezumi, stay awake, I found help."_

_ His gray eyes fluttered open but he couldn't stay awake, he drifted off again._

_ "We need to get him back to the hotel," this girl with the dogs said._

_ "Hotel?" I questioned._

_ "Yeah, it's where I live. You and he will be safe there. Help me lift him onto one of the dogs."_

_ I obliged and together we gently laid Nezumi on the black dogs back._

_ She climbed onto one of the other dogs' and patted its behind, "Get on."_

_ "A-are you sure it's safe…?"_

_ "Oh yeah, now get on or your friend could die."_

_ I climbed on the dog behind the girl and wrapped my arms around her waist and the pack of dogs took off running._

_ We reached a tall building that looked as if it was falling apart._

_ "Here we are!" she said climbing off of her dog, "Beautiful, aint it!?"_

_ I didn't want to be rude, "Uh…yeah…you're sure its safe to go inside?"_

**"**_Of course, if it wasn't I wouldn't be livin here with my family."_

_ "Your family lives here too?"_

_ "Uh…duh…we just rode through all of West Block on my mother."_

_ "Wait, she's your mother?"_

_ "Yeah, I was raised by dogs. My birth mother abandoned me when I was a baby and the dogs found me, gave me milk and kept me alive."_

_ "That's amazing."_

_ She smiled a toothy grin and pulled Nezumi off the black dog._

_ Together we brought him inside and laid him on his stomach._

_ "What is your name?" I asked her._

_ "They call me Inukashi."_

_ "Oh, I get it, because of all the dogs."_

_ "Yup. What's your name?"_

_ "I'm Clara and this is Nezumi."_

_ "Nezumi? That's a weird name."_

_ I nodded in agreement._

_ Inukashi took a look at the bandages and started to unravel them from around Nezumi's torso._

_ "The bandages are too tight," she said, "There's no room for the wound to breathe, it wouldn't have healed properly wrapped up this tight."_

_ I watched as she examined the burns more closely._

_ "Did you clean the burns with water at all?"_

_ I nodded, "yeah, water from the lake…I know it's not the cleanest, but it's all we had."_

_ "That's okay," she said, "We'll just have to clean it again with cleaner water."_

_ Inukashi nodded to the dogs and they went running. The one she said was her mother came back with a few bottles filled with clean water._

_ Another dog came back with a wash cloth and another came back with fresh bandages and burn cream._

_ "Are you sure it'll be okay to put something on a fresh wound that's been in a dog's mouth…?" I asked nervous._

_ "A dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's ya know."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ Inukashi slowly unwrapped the super fiber cloth from around Nezumi and threw it to the corner. She opened the bottle of water and poured it slowly onto the wash cloth. She firmly pressed the wet rag over each of the burns on Nezumi's back then patted dry with the other side of the rag. She took the burn cream from the dog and carefully applied it to each of Nezumi's burns._

_ "Here," she said handing me the burn medicine, "put it on your arms and legs. It'll help."_

_ "Thank you," I said._

_ Inukashi then took the bandages from the dog and wrapped it around Nezumi's torso._

_ "All done," she said, "He needs rest now. I'll have one of the dog take him up to a vacant room, but my services will cost you."_

_ "But we don't have any money," I told her._

_ "Then help me out around my hotel. In exchange for that, you and Nezumi can have a room and food."_

_ "Alright, I can help."_

_ "Good."_

_ I watched Nezumi sleep between two dogs; Inukashi rented them out as heaters. He looked peaceful, but I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in. It would take weeks for burns that bad to heal completely._

_ I felt as if we were being a burden to the dog keeper, even though I was going to be helping her out._

_ Nezumi and I were alone, all we had was each other and I guess Inukashi, but I didn't quite trust her yet._

_ It finally sunk in that our families and our village was gone for good. We are the sole survivors of the Forest People. I started to cry._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I started watching the anime again…4 times the charm! :D I also started reading the original novels! Finally we got to hear Clara tell the story a little bit. I think the next chapter will take place a few weeks later. I haven't quite decided yet. Stay tuned! **


End file.
